Snape's Torture III
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: My last part of the Snape's Torture Series, and sequel to Snape's Torture 2. When Severus goes to a Deatheater meeting, he finds out that it's going to have a special kind of torture.....truthordare!
1. Default Chapter

- 1 -  
  
Mumbling, Severus Snape put on his Deatheater robes, putting the white mask over his face. 'Bloody prats.'  
  
He glided to the Forbidden Forest, weaving past and around trees. Severus saw more and more black-cloaked figures nearby, after walking for a small amount of time.  
  
"Severus!" yelled a drawling voice. Lucius Malfoy. The sneering man walked over, and shook hands with the Potions Master. He had blonde hair, and gray eyes which where colder then ice. Severus rolled his eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Silence!" a cold voice said, "Get in your places!"  
  
Severus and Lucius scurried over to their space in the circle. Lord Voldemort (AKA Mr. I-Severely-Need-Plastic-Surgery) appeared, with the little traitor/wimp/coward/weakling Peter Pettigrew. "You all are most like wondering just why I Summoned you here tonight, and your patience shall be awarded..." he said, "We are going to play, Truth-or-Dare!"  
  
'NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!!!!' Severus thought, almost crying. He whimpered. 'What horrid things will they suggest? AAAAARG!' "Lucius, you will go first."  
  
"Yes, My Lord...Severus, truth-or-dare?" Lucius asked. Secretly seething, Severus nodded.  
  
"Dare," he muttered, crossing his fingers behind his back, praying to God for mercy. Severus bit his lip, blood seeping down his chin slowly.  
  
"I dare you to transfigure yourself into a girl!" Lucius sniggered, "Or use a potion..."  
  
Severus took a potion bottle out, and downed it. His lips went fuller, and his nose shrank. His lank body gained curves, and he went from being 6 and a half feet tall, to only 5 foot 8 inches. Many of the male Deatheaters where howling and whistling, staring at the newly formed-female- Severus Snape.  
  
Lucius was one of them that was actually going red. Severus frowned, and said, in his new shrill voice, "Pettigrew, truth-or-dare?"  
  
"T-truth," The Traitor mumbled. Severus smirked at the balding man.  
  
"What is the real reason you returned to our Master?" he asked.  
  
"P-protection f-from Sirius B-b-black," he stuttered. They all smirked. Voldemort looked at him, and pointed his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he roared, the green light shooting out of the wand's tip. Pettigrew fell to the ground, dead. "Severus, truth-or-dare?'  
  
'Eep.' "Dare." Female Severus was almost trembling in fear.  
  
"I dare you to go snog Lucius...for half an hour! And you have to go all the way with it!" Voldemort cackled, giving poor Severus his evil- snakey looking smile (which can kill someone if they look at him).  
  
All the males, minus Lucius, moaned in sadness. Lucius, smiling smugly, walked into the trees, Severus walking miserably after him. 'I. Am. Doomed.'  
  
When they were out of sight of the Deatheaters, Lucius and Severus stopped. "Malfoy, I hate y-" Severus started, before being attacked by Lucius.  
  
'AAARG! Get this idiot off of me!!!!' "YOU'RE MARRIED, MORON!" Severus yelled, "GET OFF! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BLOODY HEX YOU!"  
  
Luicus went stiff, "Narcissa! If she finds out about this dare-" he shrugged "-she won't!"  
  
He started all over again. Sighing, Severus took his wand out, and blasted Lucius away. "I told you I'd hex you," he sneered softly, before walking back to the meeting.  
  
When Lucius stumbled back a few minutes later, most the Deatheaters started questioning him about it. Lucius silently stood at his spot, waiting for the game to continue.  
  
"Goyle, truth-or-dare?" Severus asked.  
  
"Uuuugh...truth," Goyle muttered. Severus smirked.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will Severus' question be to Goyle? When will that potion wear off? What is up with Voldemort? Most will be answer in chapter two! Review with any suggestions you have! 


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -  
  
"Are you really a gay idiot, like you act?" Severus asked, sniggering. Goyle stared at Severus, before nodding numbly at him. Many of the Deatheaters seemed stunned, before they cracked, the air ranted with laughter. Goyle blushed.  
  
"Uuuugh, Parkinson, truth dare?" Goyle mumbled.  
  
"Truth," she said. Goyle looked around stupidly.  
  
"Why is daughter so ugly?" he asked. Mrs. Parkinson looked insulted.  
  
"Ugly! My daughter is beautiful!" she shrieked. Severus sniggered behind his hand. Lucius glanced at him. She sighed. "She is part troll, part human, part..."  
  
She went on for about half an hour, about Pansy's looks. "My Lord, truth-or-dare?" she asked.  
  
Voldemort folded his arms, and replied, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to write a love letter to Harry Potter, and send it to him!" Parkinson said. They sniggered. Voldemort took out some parchment and quill, and hastily wrote his little love letter to Harry. He got an owl to take the letter to Harry, and sent it off. "Severus, truth-or- dare?" he asked.  
  
'Dead meat. I'm dead meat.' "Dare." 'I'm an idiot.'  
  
"I dare you to stand in front of the Three Broomsticks wearing a sandwich board that says 'I love me pick bunny slippers!' for an hour."  
  
'Not so bad...' "Where do I-"  
  
"Wearing nothing but pink, fluffy bunny slippers," Voldemort added.  
  
'CURSE YOU ALL!!!!' "Yes, My Lord." Severus trudged over to get the board and slippers, before going on to Hogsmeade. Hiding in the trees, he stripped (eyes closed; he was still in a female body) and put the board on. Putting his feet into the slippers, he shuffled over to the edge, and peeked out at the village. Very few people where there. 'Good.'  
  
Severus stood tensely by the Three Broomsticks, biting his lip. The Deatheaters hid in the trees, sniggering. A few people that where in their homes that happened to look out, choked on whatever they had been drinking/eating at the sight of him standing there.  
  
Madam Rosemerta came out, when half the dare's time was up. She gave him a worried look. "What are you doing out here, freezing yourself to death?" she asked, "Why don't you have anything on?"  
  
"A dare," Severus whispered, not looking at the woman. Rosemerta nodded, and came out entirely.  
  
"Who dared you, dear?" Rosemerta asked. Severus shook his head. "Can't say?"  
  
He nodded. "A...friend."  
  
"What's your name?" she asked. Severus's mind spun.  
  
"Sever-," he mumbled, "Er, Severah, yeah...Severah..."  
  
"Odd name!" Rosmerta said, "You are a shy one, aren't you?"  
  
Severus spared a glance at her, showing his face. Rosemerta smiled. "You remind me of someone..." she said, eyeing Severus, "Let me think...hmm, I think you remind me of one of the professors at Hogwarts..."  
  
He went stiff. "W-who?" he asked.  
  
"Why! You remind me of Professor Snape! Do you know him?" Rosemerta asked. Severus nodded.  
  
"Ah, he's my...brother!" Severus was starting to panic. Rosemerta frowned.  
  
"I never knew he had a sister..." she mused, "Did you ever go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, sadly, I didn't." Severus replied, "Went to a smaller, private school."  
  
"No wonder I don't know you." Rosemerta said, "How long do you have to stand here?"  
  
"No longer. The dare is over," Severus sighed in relief. He forced a smile. "Bye!"  
  
He ran away. Getting back into his robes, Severus cursed Voldemort mentally. He joined the Deatheaters, who where howling. They left, Severus scowling at their backs.  
  
"Lucius, truth or dare?" Severus snapped. Lucius smirked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Severus dare Lucius? Why hasn't that potion worn off yet? Will someone else die? Suggestions for dares/truths/deaths/victims of torture welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -  
  
"I dare you to wear muggle clothes for a month, starting now," Severus 'drawled', grinning. Lucius went pale. 'The perfect torture for Lucius Muggle-hater Malfoy!'  
  
"Y-yes Severus..." Lucius said, taking some muggle clothes. He left, and came back a few minutes later, wearing an emerald green shirt and jeans, which he was still trying to get on.  
  
"Lousy things!" he snapped, glaring at everyone. They were laughing at his misery! After many curses and struggles, Lucius finally was dressed and scowling.  
  
"Crabbe, truth or dare?" Lucius asked. Crabbe looked at him.  
  
"T.ruth," he said. Lucius smirked.  
  
"Are you dating Goyle over there? Or anything else?" he asked.  
  
"We...date...snog..." Crabbe said. Severus shook his head.  
  
'That was one mental image I could've gone without!' Severus thought, sighing.  
  
"McNair...truth...dare..." Crabbe asked.  
  
"Dare," he said. Crabbe and the other Deatheaters huddled together to think of a good dare.  
  
"We dare you to rally in front of the Ministry of Magic saying 'Animals are cute, our fuzzy little friends, don't kill them simply to cover your rear end!' for an hour."  
  
"They will fire me!" McNair said, but left to do the dare anyway. They Apparated to the Ministry building. Lights were on in the building, with people still working. Holding up a sign that read 'Anti-animal killing; No more death!' he started pacing in front of the doors. "Animals are cute, our fuzzy little friends, don't kill them simply to cover your rear end! Animals are cute, our fuzzy little friends, don't kill them simply to cover your rear end..."  
  
It went on for an hour. Many of the Ministry workers had came out, and rallying with him. The other Deatheaters hid in the bushes, sniggering. McNair stomped over to them, after the hour was up.  
  
Returning to the forest, they got into the circle again. "Lucius, truth-or-dare?" McNair asked.  
  
"Dare," Lucius drawled.  
  
"Put your hair in dreadlocks, then go visit Draco with them."  
  
"Fine!" taking out his wand, Lucius made his hair into dreadlocks. He walked away, to Hogwarts.  
  
His boots tapped the stone floors of Hogwarts. Lucius made it down into the dungeons, to the Slytherin Common Room Door. "Basilisk."  
  
The door unlocked. Lucius entered the fire-lit room. Only Draco was in the room, watching the fire. "Draco?" Lucius asked.  
  
Draco turned to look at his father. His jaw dropped. "Father!" he said, "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"The other Deatheaters and I are playing Truth-or-Dare," Lucius said, looking around. He glared at his son, who was hiding his snickering. Draco grinned.  
  
"It suits you!" Draco laughed. Lucius huffed.  
  
"Try it yourself sometime!" he said, leaving.  
  
"How did it go?" Voldemort asked. Lucius scowled.  
  
"My own son laughing at me!" Lucius snarled. They were back in the circle. "Severus, truth-or-dare?"  
  
'Why me?' "Dare."  
  
"Severus, I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Lucius dare Severus? Why isn't that potion wearing off? All answers coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -  
  
"Severus, I dare you to sing the rubber ducky song!" Lucius said. Every one looked at him. "What? I've always wanted to hear him sing it!"  
  
Sighing, Severus walked over to the center of the circle. "Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bath time so much fuuuun!" he sang.  
  
It went on for a few minutes. Severus bowed and walked back to his space. "My Lord, truth or dare?" Severus asked.  
  
"Dare," Voldemort sneered. Severus smirked.  
  
"I dare you to wear hot pink robes for a week!" Severus said, doubled over with laughter along with the rest. Voldemort whipped out his wand. Everyone went silent. 'Good bye world...'  
  
Voldemort pointed it at himself, and his robes went pink. The silence was broken by more laughter. He sat back on his thrown (which no one had noticed was there until this moment), and waited. "Silence! McNair, truth or dare?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Dare," he said proudly. Voldemort paced around the circle.  
  
"I dare you to go with Severus to do as he did with Lucius."  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!!! LUCIUS WAS BAD ENOUGH!!!' he thought. Severus moaned in agony. 'Haven't they scarred me enough already?'  
  
McNair and Severus left. The bigger of the two was looking quite pleased. Severus, on the other hand, had a sour look on his still-female face. 'I'll just shut my eyes and think about Potions...yes, potions...WHAT THE-!!!!!'  
  
Severus cursed, saying things that wouldn't even be on adult movies. 'Potions...not this...POTIONS! BLOODY POTIONS, IDIOT!!!'  
  
Time seemed to trudge by slowly. Severus could have sworn time had stopped completely at some point. "That's it!" he said, pushing McNair away, "Dare over!"  
  
He made his way back to the Deatheaters. They were all laughing along with Voldemort, which was scary enough to make Severus almost wet himself, but thankfully he held strong.  
  
"Our lord, it is getting quite late. It's around 4 or 5 in the morning. Ours wives and husbands will be waking up and wondering where we are at," Lucius commented.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "You are right, Lucius. You all are dismissed."  
  
They Disapparated. Severus trotted through the trees, cursing. 'Wretched potion dare.'  
  
He raced to the dungeons, and into his office. Albus Dumbledore was in there, waiting for him. Severus slapped his hand against his forehead in irritation.  
  
"Hello." Albus said, "It seems you've had a bit of a mishap, Severus!"  
  
"Yes, yes..." Severus mumbled, sitting at his desk. Albus looked at him expectantly. "Voldemort had us playing truth-or-dare at the meeting, and one of my first dares was to take a potion to turn me into *this*."  
  
"Ah. Do you know the cure?" he asked. Severus shook his head.  
  
"No. Either one of us figures out the cure, or I wait for it to wear off, if it ever does."  
  
Albus sighed. "You are right, of course. Good luck Severus," Albus said, getting up. He walked out, shaking his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus is still a girl! But...::sob:: this is the end of Snape's Torture III! The sequel is going to be a special one. I have like, three stories going at one time right now (besides this one), so I am going to do something I've never done before (I think...). I am going to let someone else do the sequel. Sorta like a Fanfiction Challenge thing. If you want to do it, say so in review or something. Doing four fanfics at one time is not my cup of tea...I need to know what your ff.net account name is, the name of the fanficcie(duh!), stuff like that. I'm gonna put up another thing after this chapter naming the numerous sequels. 


End file.
